The Rest of Forever
by Potter-Weasley-Granger1
Summary: Teddy Huff, 17 year old senior gets new twin siblings. After the birth of her brother ans sister she goes to prom then nearly dies in a car crash. The story ended with them Teddy her best friend and both of there boyfriends going together to NYC.


My little brother and sister were a surprise. We didn't know that my mom was gonna have them. We thought mom was only gonna have one baby. A day before they were born we had a baby shower for mom and the baby. We got a stroller, a high chair, diapers & wipes, and** LOTS** of clothes for "them". After the party, my mom asked if I had a gift for the baby, I said no. She asked why not I said I just didn't get one (really I didn't get one because I didn't want a new sibling).

In the middle of the night of course my mom went into labor so dad came and woke me up and told me to pack "mom and me some clothes". I said "fine" he said "thanks" and ran to help mom and "the baby". Once we go to the hospital, we got into a room and dad said to sit in the waiting room and call grandma Jen.

So once I called her she said she'd buy breakfast and be right over, she wasn't kidding it took her five minutes to get to the hospital. As she was walking in she dropped the food in front of me and asked how mom was doing. I said fine I guess I haven't seen her for ten minutes. She said "thanks Teddy" then asked how I was I said "just fine" then she said "you sure" I said "yea gram why would you think I wasn't ok". "Well because yesterday at the baby shower you looked sad". "Well gram I really don't wanna a new sibling". "Well I'm sorry Teddy I know how you feel I didn't want be an older sister either". "You mean when Uncle John was born"? "Yes Teddy" Said gram. Nevertheless, Teddy you are 18 and I think you are ready for a little brother or sister. "Gram I think im ready but will mom and dad still pay attention to me"? "Of course they will Teddy they will still love you too".

Then at 1:30 in the morning mom gave birth to fraternal twins a girl and boy. As soon as we found out gram and me were rushing down the hall toward mom's room. When we entered mom was holding the twins. She said "come here Teddy meet you new brother and sister". "Teddy this is your sister Sammy and your brother Jake". "Would you like to hold them"?

"Oh, Jim", said mom, "we need a bigger stroller and two car seats". "Don't worry dear", replied gram "I will go get them for you", "Thank you Gram". "You're welcome dear you need to rest". The doctor came back in and told me I had to go back to the waiting room he said that mom and the babies need to rest I said "ok bye mom, dad, Sammy, & Jake". An hour later gram got back and had two car seats and a two-seater stroller. "Gosh gram", I said as she rolled in the stroller. "What" said gram. "Where did you get all that"? "Oh, I just went to "Babies_R_ Us". "Oh ok gram well I gonna go to sleep I'm tired", replied Teddy. "Ok" said gram. Gram and I had to camp-out in the waiting room for another two days so the doctors could make sure that mom and the babies were ok.

Finally, when we were aloud to leave dad made me help him carry the babies I had to carry Sammy. Mom was in a wheelchair. For the next couple of weeks it was crazy around the house from babies crying to when mom and dad were at work and I had to watch the twins, to me having to learn how to change a diaper. At least it was the middle of June and I didn't have to go to school.

Chapter 2

Once school did come around everyone wanted to know their names when they where born where they were born and how I felt about being a big sister. So I told them that there names were Sammy and Jake, they were born June 12th, at St. Joseph Hospital, and then told them that I really didn't want any siblings they asked why not and I said that I have to take care of them and they said well you are suppose to take care of them you are their big sister. Yea I know I said mumbling. That day when I went home, I found my mom talking to Sammy about me, then learned that she was actually really cute, and that I might be able to actually be able to deal with her.

Prom was coming up and I still didn't have a date but all my friends had one I had to get a date just had to. Therefore, the next day I worked on getting a date. I did have a crush on Mike Shalit the hot eighth grader. I knew he didn't have a girlfriend and I had all six classes with him. So I hung out with him in all of out classes. He likes me as a friend I just hope he asks me out to the prom. Then all of a sudden at the end of sixth period band he comes up to me and says "Teddy" I say "yes Mike".

Then he says" I know you probable already have one, but would you be my date to the prom"? "Yes, Mike yes ill go with you thanks for asking". "Mike" I asked, "yes Teddy". "Do you want to color coordinate"? "Sure" says Mike, "how about you find a dress and then you call me and tell me the color so I can get the right color tie to go with my tux". "That sounds good", I say, "your what is your cell number"? It is "706~422~9242". "Ok thanks" and mine is 706~224~4224. "Ok Teddy don't forget to call me".

Once sixth period was over, I had to find Belle and tell her the great news. She was happy for me and said we had to run to my house to tell my parents. And she said that we could go to the same hair people tomorrow because the prom is tomorrow evening. And that we would go shopping right after we tell my parents. We got home I told mom she was happy and gave me money to buy a dress for the prom and me and Belle were on our way in Belles yellow Camaro.

When we got to the mall, we finally found the perfect dress it was aqua blue with aqua blue sequins on it and aqua blue shoes. Right after me and Belle checked out I called Mike and told him the colors I had so he said "thanks and that he was in the mall to and that if she meet him at the food court that he would buy me and Belle dinner". So I told Belle and she said "that her date Josh was in the mall to and was going to meet us at the food court too".

We made our way to the food court and on the way, we saw Josh then I saw Mike at the edge of the food court and I wanted to surprise him by bumping into him so I did I came up from behind him bumped into him and he looked behind and said "hello stranger and I giggled". Then he asked "where Belle and Josh went I said I had no clue and I really didn't so he said ok well what do feel like eating". I said that I really didn't care and that I would eat anything I told him id eat what he was gonna eat he said ok is Japanese ok for you? I said sure I love Japanese! Then he said ME too.

So, we started to walk toward the Japanese food and he grabbed my hand I let him hold it. He ordered teriyaki chicken, rice, and noodles. So I did to, it was great. When we finished Mike asked if I wanted him to drive me home, I said sure but I would have to call Belle. So, I called Belle she said ok see you tomorrow at school I said bye then hung up. I said yea you can take me home. He said ok you ready to go I said yes I am let's go.

Once we get to his car and get in it's a cherry red Ferrari. Once I got in, I said nice car he said thanks a gift from my uncle for my 18th birthday. Nice I said. What kinda car do you have he asked I said a purple bug. That's cool he said. Umm Teddy I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me more often. (I knew what but I was acting dumb so he would tell me.) So I said what do you mean Mike?

He said I'm kind of asking you to date me, unless you don't want to. You mean you would be my boyfriend. Well yea if you wanted. Yes, I do want to be your girlfriend. Ok so if we are going to be going out I am going to pick you up tomorrow for school then drop you off at your house and then pick you up again for the prom tomorrow. Ok sounds good I say. Ok here is your house do I get to meet your family he asked ok but I have twin brother and sister. That's ok he said I want to meet your family.

We go to the door step and I said ok lets go I opened the door and walked in and said mom dad there is someone I want you to meet. Ok bring them in said mom. So, I lead Mike into the family room, I said mom dad this is Mike, and he is my date to the prom and my boyfriend. Ok nice to meet you Mike said mom and dad. Ok I need to get going my dad is gonna be wondering where I am. Ok ill walk you to your car I say. Ok he says. I walk him to his car and I say thanks for dinner he says your welcome then we hug goodnight.

The next day he was waiting in his car for me so I got dressed ate a quick breakfast and walked out to him. He said hey and I was like hey back. On our drive to school, he asked what my brother and sister's name was so I said Jake & Sammy. He said cool I have a little brother he is five. I say that cool what's his name? Matt. "Teddy" he says, I say" yes "Mike" he says "I won't be able to take you home Monday I have football practice unless you want to stay and watch". "Sure I can stay", I say. "That would be cool to see you practice". "Oh yea and tonight I am going to pick you, Belle, and Josh at 7:00 p.m. then we are going to go eat then go to the prom ok". "Ok" I say.

Then we arrived at the school. We got out his car and we walked to our first class. School was boring today. After he dropped me off, I called Belle and said I was ready to get my hair done so she came and picked me up and we were on our way. I picked out a cute hairstyle where my long brown hair was going to be tied up on top of my head with the bangs hanging out on the front of my head. Once we got our hair done she drove me back home and told me not to touch my hair because I don't want to mess it up. I told her that Mike was going to pick her and Josh up for the prom. She was fine with that.

I got into the house and it was almost 6:00 so I needed to go ahead and get dressed before Mike got here to pick me up. I ran up stairs and very carefully slipped my aqua dress and high heals on. I was ready by the time Mike got here and mom and dad walked me to the door and told me to be home by at least 1:00 a.m. and took about a million pictures. I turned around and instead of his cherry red Ferrari on the side of the road it was a slick marshmallow white limo. Mike looked very elegant with his white tuxedo and an aqua bow tie with an aqua cumber bun that was complimenting his shiny black dress shoes.

I got in the slick white limo with Mike and noticed we were the only ones in there other than the show fur. I was inspecting my surroundings and noticed there was romantic music on and I asked if we were on our way to get Belle he said yes then we would get Josh. After we got Josh we were sorta squished so I was really close to Mike not that I minded. We where being pretty quiet so Mike said that if we wanted to we could turn on a movie I said sure so did Belle but Josh asked what he had Mike said that he had "Americas Funniest Football Clips", and "Dog Shows". Josh said "Americas Funniest Football Clips". Therefore, we started to watch it but in about five minutes the show fur, Benny said we are at your restaurant Mr. Mike. Mike said thanks Benny and Mike helped me out and Josh helped Belle out of the limo and we proceeded to the door.

We got to the door and Mike suggested that we go on in we ended up in a little cottage like building that had all types of fishing gear on the walls. We got in, and on the menus it said "Red Lobster" we all ordered, I got a seafood salad, Belle and Josh shared a six piece crab leg, and Mike got a six piece lobster leg meal.

After we ate and paid the bill we headed back to the limo, then we made our way to the Mississippi River were the prom was being held when we got there, Benny announced that he would pick us up at 11:00. We said ok and headed to the dance floor. Mike said Teddy would you give me the honor and to let me dance with you. I said "sure" and he kissed my hand and we started to dance I told him that I wasn't the best dancer he said that he wasn't either. After several songs, we decided to walked over to the punch table with our hands locked.

That is where we found Josh and Belle. We said hi and they said hi. I asked Mike what time it was and he said 10:57 I said that means that we have three minutes till Benny gets here to pick us up ok we need to go look for him ok says Mike lets go.

We found Benny and we all knew that he was drunk probable had several beers oh well we thought. We were on our way and we decided to start the movie again, we start watching it but me, and Belle fell asleep.

Next thing I know we are hit by a 16 wheeler and we flew through the air. Me, Belle, Mike, and Josh all huddle together as we land on the hood. From a distance, I could hear police, fire trucks, and ambulance. I guess some one called 911. The fire fighters came up to the broken window and asked if anyone was hurt none of us answered because we were caught between chairs and parts of the limo. Soon a fire broke out because of the busted T.V.

That made, the fire fighters have to work faster to make it to us before the limo blew up. Finally with the help of an ax the side door fell off. First they pulled Josh out and put him on a medical bed and into an ambience, then pulled out Belle, me, then Mike, and lastly Benny. After I was placed in the ambulance everything went black.

Next thing I know I wake up in a hospital bed in a pale white room. Of course I flipped out. And start screaming. A nurse asks "what was wrong" I asked "where I was" and she says "you're at MCG hospital". Then I ask "where Mike, Josh, Belle, and Benny were". She replied "they are in there own rooms". I decided to ask "what happened she replied that we were driving and Benny ran a red light was hit by a 16 wheeler and we flipped" then she asked "if Benny was drunk", I said "yes".

She said "thanks" and walked out the room. Later a doctor walks in and I ask "what time it" and he says "1:00 in the morning" and I say "I have to get home" he says "no you don't" then "I ask what the date is." He says, "Teddy you have been asleep for three days". I say "three days"? "Yes, you have been in a sort of like a coma". Then I ask what happened to me if I was hurt at all because I couldn't feel any pain from the Tylenol the nurse gave me he said you broke your right hand, and tore your left hamstring. Oh ok is there any thing wrong with Mike, Josh, Belle, or Benny. He says they are all hurt but Benny didn't make it. Oh ok thanks doctor then I asked if my family was here and he said yes would you like me to send them in I said yes thank you. My mom, dad, and Sammy & Jake walk in and mom say's "she wanted to be in here when I woke up but the doctor said she couldn't" I said "its ok mom". All of a sudden, Sammy & Jake ran to the bed and said something that sounded like "sissy". I said "hey guys" and they hugged me and got off the bed.

Then I asked "if she could get the doctor to come and give more pain meds because I could feel all the pain and to ask when I could get out of there". Mom said "ok" and a moment later came in with the doctor he gave more meds and said at least one more day. I said "ok".

The day had passed and they said I was doing well so I was released. I asked if I could see Mike, Josh, and Belle they said sure, I told mom and dad that, I would meet them at the car and I hobbled to Mike's room on my crutches. I hopped into his room and he said "Teddy"! I said hey "Mike how you doing"? He said "ok I have a badly sprained ankle and a tore wrist". "That's not that bad" I said "I broke my hand and tore my hamstrings". He said "oh sorry I said yea when you coming out"? He said "tomorrow". I said "see you tomorrow" he said "ok bye". Next, I went to Belles room. She was asleep so I said "I would come back tomorrow and see her". Then I went to Josh's room and he said "he sprained his wrist" and that was all.

I got down to the car and asked "if I had to go to school, the next day" and dad said "yes". The next day my mom came, woke me up, and said that "I had to either ride the bus or have her take me to school". I said that "I would try to ride the bus" she said "ok and walked me to the bus. I got on and I sat in a seat by myself.

When we got to school, I got off and had to take a note to the office since I missed the day before. I got to the office gave the note to the secretary, and she asked "what happened I said car accident". She said "oh". I started to hop to homeroom got there cause I was late and asked "if I could go to my locker" and my teacher Mr. Leaky said "yes" and sent Minnie out to help me. It's not that I don't like Minnie but she is really popular like real popular, and when we got to my locker, she asked, "What happened"? I said, "On our way back from the prom we had a car crash and that Mike, Belle, and Josh are still at the hospital I got out early". She said, "Oh". Then I said, "We were all asleep for three days and our driver died". She said, "oh sorry". Then she asked, "What books I needed" I said, "science, math, and language". She said; here let me put them in your book bag I said, "Thanks Minnie".

When me and Minnie got back into the class room I sat down and Mr. Leaky gave me the stuff I missed the day before and the stuff we were doing today and told me to go to the library I said "ok" and he said "he was going to send Minnie when class was over". I said "ok thank you Mr. Leaky."

I made my way to the library and opened the door and I asked the librarian if they had the "Benjamin Franklin historical event book". The librarian said "yes" but you cant check it out I said "I think you might be able to make an exception for me" and the librarian asked "why". I came around the desk and said "I was in a car accident and have been asleep for three days plus I have a broken hand, tore my hamstring". She said "fine but only for a day". "Thank you".

I say and I hop over to a table and I get working about 30 minutes later Minnie comes into the library and says "it is time for 2nd period". I say thanks and gather my stuff. Once I get to 2nd period, the intercom comes on and says "Teddy Huff to the office". So I went up and had to go home, mom came to pick me up. She said that she was going to take me to the hospital to see Belle, Mike, and Josh. We get to the hospital and I ask mom "if she wants to come up" she says "yes", and comes with me. We go in and I ask "for a wheel chair" they give me one and im on my way up.

I get up there and there are doctors talking outside Belles door I roll up and ask "what is wrong" they say "nothing" but that "Belle and I **might** not be able to ever play soccer ever again". I said but why he said because you both tore your hamstrings. Oh, no I was planning on getting a scholarship for soccer. Well I said you might not be able but you still might be able. Thank you doctor can I see Belle? Um yea, Teddy go, go on ahead.

I said thanks then rolled into her room. She was sitting up on her bed. I rolled up to her and asked how she was she said that she was good and was going to be released today I said that's wonderful. She said yea I know but I am getting crutches like you all I have is a torn hamstring. Oh, ok well you ready to go I can take you home, well thanks Teddy but my mom is hear to take me home. See tomorrow at school.

Ok well I'm going to see Mike. Ok says Belle I rolled over to Mikes room and he said that he needed a phone to call his dad to get him. I said here you can borrow mine and I handed it to him. Minutes later, his dad was here. And he said dad this is Teddy Huff my girlfriend. Teddy this is my dad. Hello Teddy I am Bruce. But you can call me Mr. B. ok I say, Dad can you ask the doctor how long it will take my leg to heal so I can go back to playing football. Ok son said Mr. B. after his dad left Mike said Teddy I am sorry that this happened-

-That's ok Mike-

-No it isn't Teddy I put Josh, Belle, and most importantly you in danger. I am very sorry.

Just then, his dad walked in and said that it would take at least a month and that he would have to miss the rest of the football season this year he said dang I gotta tell coach. Also his dad said that he had to go home and that he was going to get the car. So I said bye he got up with crutches, kissed me lightly on the cheek, and said see you tomorrow then hopped out the room. I rolled out and saw my mom and we went home.

The next day at school me, Mike, Belle, and Josh were the outcasts, everyone looked at us like "what happened to yawl did ya pick a fight"? We just looked back at them like "you wanna be in a fight buddy"? We were the outcasts the OMGoodness, Yawl aren't cool. When we got to the lunch we hobbled into the cafeteria and sat down to our lunches this was hardest on Mike and Josh since they were on the football team and now they couldn't play anymore.

The rest of school was a drag got tons of homework and got yelled at for falling asleep in language. Finally got on the bus at 2:45 and was on the way to my house in Summerville. On the bus ride home me and Belle texted Josh and Mike. We all decided that we were going to go to a movie the next day since today was Friday.

We were planning on going at 6:20 Saturday evening. Once we got to my stop I asked my mom if "I could go and if we could get her to pick up Belle, Mike, and Josh" she said "sure".

So naturally the next day we were headed off to the movies at 6:00. We all four plus my mom squeezed into my mom's midnight blue Ford F150. My mom dropped us off at the entrance of "Dazzle Theater". We walked up to the ticket booth and decided to watch a G rated movie called Gnomeo & Juliet.

We filed into the theater and took our seats. Then the commercials started to play. For the next five minutes we watched trailers for movies like Level 6, Catz vs. Dogz 2, and Thunder Mountain. Then next thing we knew the movie we paid for was being announced on the screen. -

The movie ended up being a really cute, about two gnomes that fall in love and can't see each other your basic Romeo and Juliet story. After the show I called my mom and we were on our way to drop off Josh, Belle, and Mike.

The next morning I was getting dressed for church my mom asked if I wanted to go to town for lunch. I said "sure" and slipped my flats on and hobbled out the door. We got to our church Damascus Baptist Church. The service was great and powerful.

After church we headed over to Grand China Noodle, a local noodle shop and my favorite restaurant. Once inside I order my usual Hokkien Noodles with Pork. And my mom ordered the same it was great as always. After our nice lunch we were going to stop by Wal-Mart to pick up 2% milk and wheat bread, and on our way out we were stopped by a little girl that was calling out "GIRL SCOUT COOKIES GET YOUR GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!" my mom asked me if I wanted a box and I said sure. So we bought three boxes, a box of Samoas, a box of Thin Mints, and a box of Tagalongs.

We just got in the door and we were trampled by Sammy & Jake. Obviously they knew we had some type of treat for then. Mom let them pick a box and they got two cookies. They both decided on the red box, which were the Tagalongs. They got their two cookies and the other eight were for me, mom, and dad to share. So we ended up finishing off a box of cookies before we had them for ten minutes.

Dad joked that we might have to go back and buy some more cookies because he was going to hoard all of them. Then mom piped up that if he wanted any then he should go out and buy some and that the cookies we just bought were for her.

I reply "hey what about me"? And mom says "you have to buy your own too". I said "no fair I was the one who said we should buy Girl Scout cookies in the first place." Mom finally gave in and said "ok you can share with me but your dad has to buy his own".

I laugh and soon mom and dad start laughing and out of nowhere come giggling Sammy & Jake. Who are so hyped up on chocolate peanut butter cookies that they are wobbly.

_**Three months later…..**_

Mom just asked me which college I wanted to go to. I have NO clue. I'm a senior in high school, already finished and turned in my 500 word essay on my senior project, but haven't thought one second about where I want to, or will be accepted to for college. My mom and dad want what's best for me meaning Ivy League schools like Dartmouth or Harvard. But you have to be SMART to get into those schools, and I'm not smart. I was thinking University of New York or Texas A&M. So I told her New York and Texas A&M. She said that's fine sweetie and gave me the money to apply. I ended up spending three hours filling out and sending applications to the colleges now I just have to wait for results. While I was filling out papers I called Belle and she said that she wanted to go to New York too and that if we both got in we could bunk together and she'd be my roommate. I said that would be great! Now I have to wait.

Waiting took a while the results for me and Belle they ended up coming on my birthday. Belle brought hers over and we both closed our eyes and broke the seal on the envelope. For a mere ten seconds we were both very quiet. Then we look at each other and start screaming and jumping up and down.

I guess we were loud because seconds' later mom, dad, and the twins show up in the door way still in their night cloths, and ask what's wrong. We reply nothing and say we both got accepted to New York! Congrats guys said my dad my mom said well good for you, then the twins start crying, so mom walks off to settle them down. I and Belle were sooo happy we decided to call Mike and Josh even though it was eight in the morning on a Saturday. I call Mike and Belle calls Josh and it turns out they applied to New York too and got accepted and they were roommates too. We are sooo excited. We also planned to go skating for my birthday and planned to meet at Red Wings Roller Way at 12:00. I filled my mom in and said ok we will be there. Meanwhile Belle said she had to run and get my present from her house and that she'd be back in 5.

When Belle got back she wasn't holding a package just a small cream colored envelope that had Teddy was hand written in her elegant hand writing. She handed it to me and said "don't open it till we get to Red Wings." I said "ok" and took the card. After I took the card my parents and siblings came down the stairs each of them carrying a bag that said either "Party time, or Happy Birthday". Mom asked if I would like to open them now or open them when we got to the roller rink. I said I didn't care so we are taking them to Red Wings. After the party Belle is going to sleep over at my house it is going to be awesome. In the car ride to the roller rink Sammy tries her hardest to tell me what she got me mom keeps telling her to be quiet and that it's a surprise for sissy. And Jake just falls asleep.

We finally get to the rink, get out of moms F150 and make our way to the door. We get in and see that Josh and Mike saved two tables for us. We make it the tables and mom says go on and skate so we all go and rent a pair of skates and get on the linoleum skate floor. Out of the blue came a muffled scratchy voice from the intercom saying "We Have a Birthday in the house." Then you here cheers. "Happy Birthday Teddy Huff!" said the muffled voice.

After the announcement we are sitting down and a HUGE cake came out that said Happy 18th Birthday Teddy We love u! In metallic purple writing, then mom shouts "cake and presents"! So they sing "happy birthday" and we cut the gorgeous cake. The cake was great too. Then it was gift giving time. First Sammy & Jake gave me theirs; they were colored pictures by them. I told them that I loved them and that I'd have to put them on the wall at home. Next were mom and dads. They hand me a large rapped box that was shiny. I opened it and inside was a new Toshiba laptop. They said that they were going to save it for graduation but decided against it. Next was Belles card I pull it out and she motions for me to open it, I do and inside the card it says:

Dear Teddy,

We have been friends for sooo long, me I consider you my sister we are practically related and I basically live at your house you have been the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. This next year ahead will be the best yet we will be adults and be at college but we will live and we will have each other all the way through. Don't worry . I've been working on your birthday present for a while sorry I don't have it done I'll get it to as soon as I get it done.

Love you best friend,

Belle

Ps. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

As soon as I was finished reading it I jumped up and gave her a giant hug. I said thank you sooo much. She said you're welcome! After Belle was Josh, he gave me a card and mumbled happy birthday. His card said,

Dear Teddy,

Happy birthday, I've not known you for very long but long enough to see that you are a lovely young lady that respects her friends and cares about everyone. Hope you have a great birthday.

Sincerely,

Josh

I told him thank you then it was Mikes turn he turned around and rummaged through something that was hidden under the wooden picnic table and pulled out a smallish card. I thought great another card but no not at all attached to the card was a small velvet red box. I opened the card and inside it simply said six words. "**You're the heart to my key"**. I blushed then opened the red box inside was a necklace that was a heart that had a key hole in it and I looked at Mike the same time he pulled up his sleeve that had a bracelet that had the key on it. I smiled and asked him to help be put it on and hugged him and thanked him.

After my presents were opened we all went out back onto the linoleum roller floor even Sammy and Jake. Mostly they just were hugging mom and dad's legs though. We get on and Josh and Mike show off by doing all types of tricks and both end up falling on their butts. They looked at each other and busted out laughing. Soon the speaker came on and announced that the _Funky Chicken Dance_ was going to come followed by the _Hokey Pokey_. We all looked like a bunch of misfits being the only teenagers out of a group of tons of elementary school kids. The whole time the song was going we were all laughing nonstop and my parents had to take Sammy & Jake to sit down. After the _Hockey Pokey_ we all went and sat down. Then mom and dad decided to head home. Josh, Belle, Mike, and I traveled to the movie theater. We saw what the options were for movies and these three movies were playing: Dawn of Ice, Titanic, and Justin Bieber: Never Say Never. We all decided on Titanic, we get in to the bare theater and picked a spot near the middle. Me and Mike held hands so did Josh and Belle.

In the next couple of days Mike and I get closer and Belle finishes my present. It is a scrapbook of me and her from we meet in first grade to this year as seniors. It included pictures from prom and my birthday and everything in between. While I am looking at it at lunch me and her comment on some of the pictures and Mike and Josh come and join us. "We had good times" I said, and she finishes by saying "yea and some bad times". We laugh and keep going. When we finish I thank her and said "it was worth the wait". She blushes and takes Josh's hand and says can't believe there is only two weeks left till graduation, we have spring break next week and then one week after that for final exams, then we are free for summer unfortunately then we have to get packed and ready for college. I'm not so much dreading college as I thought I would but since I get to be with my three best friends then what more can I ask for? We will be at the same school for four to eight years learning the stuff to help us through life, how to get a job, responsibility, and leadership. But I kind of not so much want to go to college I'll be leaving my parents and my little brother and sister.

SPRING BREAK

Spring break was _**amazing**_ me and my family visited England. It was sooo much fun, my first time going out of the United States. We toured every museum and building then ate at tons of restaurants, when we boarded the plane that read ENGLAND FLIERS. The flight was short and when we got off the plane we left the airport in yellow taxi, and pulled up to a massive building called The Hotel Russell. Inside we got a room on the tenth floor. In room 1089 I got my own room and bathroom as well as mom and dad had a room 1 bath and Sammy & Jake had cribs in a sky blue room. There was a full living area, and a kitchen all set with a fridge, freezer, and oven/stove. In the end we got to go on an expensive tour of the castle. The castle is Hu mongo, the guide said it has 145 rooms, 95 bathrooms, 4 kitchens, and a game room the size of a 2football field that is packed with bowling alley, a movie theater, and a basketball court with an added room with video games like Wii, PS3 connected to 60inch plasma screen T.V.s. After we toured, we got led into a small gift shop and mom told me I could buy something with my money then got Sammy & Jake and told them to pick out one thing. I wandered off to a corner to look for something for Mike, Belle, and Josh. I got them all little trinkets of the castle on a key chain and bought myself a bracelet that has little things that we saw in the tour like a statue and paintings.

When we got back to America, I presented the gang their gifts they thanked me and pulled out their keys to attach them. Then I showed them pictures of my adventure and then Belle and Josh told us about their spring break in Orlando, Florida. They visited Disney World and Universal Studios then ventured to Sea World. They had an assortment of pictures to share then handed me and Mike a signed autograph of each of our favorite characters mine Stitch, Mike's is Goofy, then it was Mike's turn. Mike went on a cruise to the Bahamas got a tan and got some cool flowery shirts, for us he got little trinket key chains of a beach, sand, & ocean. We all put them on our keys and thanked him. Moments later the bell rang and we had to get to class. I make my way to my first class. Physics, science the only class I had with Josh but I also had it with Mike. After first I made my way to second, second and third were good classes because I had them with Mike and Belle. During fourth period we had lunch and we all sat together at the same table. At the end of sixth we were waiting for the senior bell to ring so we can go to subway for an after school snack. After our snack we departed from each other I headed home. Sammy & Jake met me at the door.

Now that spring break is over we are turning in all of our text books, because our last year at Brookfield High School is coming to a close. Two more days till we are out of school then one more day after that for graduation, mom bought a hat and tassel, then got a black gown to go with my hat. Belle is really excited and keeps saying "Just think in about four more years we will be going to the same school and graduating together again." We all keep assuring her that yes we are going to stay at New York and finish College there.

One day in counting till we are no longer seniors of Brookfield High but freshmen of University of New York. Mom has made me get packed so I can settle in over the summer. It seems like she wants me out the house but every time me and Belle, or me and Mike talk about leaving she gets teary and starts to cry. Finally the big day is here. While we wait to be handed our diplomas we have to listen to Leo Flude give a boring speech while sitting out in the blazing hot sun. Josh keeps complaining that he is going to get fried from the "dumb" black gowns. Whose bright idea was it to have black graduation gowns? Someone isn't very smart. Finally Leo is finished, Dr. Pugh comes up to the microphone says a short speech and starts handing out the diplomas, in alphabetical order. Man I'm one of the first to be called I think. Then Dr. Pugh calls out "Teddy Huff". I go up and receive my "scroll". Look out into the crowd and there's mom bawling like a baby. After a couple more they call out "Josh Mor", near the end they call out "Mike Shalit" and lastly "Belle Silver", after her I toned him out.

After graduation we all went back to my house to have a party the whole senior class was invited. The party was a blast! At about 2:00 am mom kicked everyone out but Belle, Josh, and Mike. Belle was going to spend the night with me and she was going to drop Josh off at his house. I walk Mike to his car and when we get to the car he gently and softly kisses me, I give him a hug and tell him that I'll see him the next day, before I board my plane to New York. Then I thank him for coming to my party then turn to leave and walk up the steps of my house. Then I reminded myself I have the rest of forever.


End file.
